Magistic Sydney Harbour Dinner Cruise – An Addictive Experience!
A dazzling Sydney Harbour backdrop, a romantic cruise and an extravagant buffet dinner – what more can you ask for on an evening out on Sydney Harbour! Be it a date night, a relaxed evening out or an experience to share with visiting family and friends, the Magistic Sydney Harbour dinner cruise is the perfect choice for a heady combination of unforgettable experiences! As you set sail on your dinner cruise under the warm glow of the setting sun, you’ll find yourself giving in to the serenity of your surroundings, awash with a sense of freedom and exhilaration! There’s definitely no dearth of dinner cruises in Sydney, but nothing quite like the luxury and finesse that the Magistic exudes! When the velvety darkness covers the skies, the city lights come on and the luminous brilliance of the Sydney skyline simply takes your breath away! All you have to do is succumb to the moment and enjoy the experience as you stroll the decks of the Magistic, sipping on refreshments. As the evening progresses, what you have to look forward to is a sumptuous buffet dinner that has a wide variety of absolutely delectable hot and cold dishes. Combining fresh produce and popular flavours, the chefs on board the Magistic ensure that there is something on the table for everyone – a spread that’s probably comparable to some of the best buffet dinners in Sydney. And, without a doubt, the service on board the Magistic is exemplary to say the least. As a guest, you’re treated like royalty; courteous staffs attend to your every whim and fancy, always serving with a smile! If you choose to dine within the confines of the air-conditioned dining room, you can be rest assured that the panoramic windows will give you great views of the dazzling kaleidoscope of sights that pass you by.There is ample time for you to enjoy your dinner at leisure, stroll the decks and capture some magical moments before you come back in to tuck into the delicious buffet again. Alternatively, you could choose to wine and dine under the stars on the foredeck of the Magistic, where the gorgeous views are just there for the taking! You will absolutely love the openness of the great outdoors, a magical backdrop for you leisurely dinner cruise in Sydney. The Sydney Opera House, the Harbour Bridge, Luna Park and all the other magnificent sights that line the harbour shores look amazingly different at night, with the brilliance of the lights bouncing off them! And, there’s nothing like the decks of the Magistic to enjoy the best unobstructed views of the spectacular harbour sights. The Magistic Sydney Harbour dinner cruise has all the right ingredients to create the perfect ambience for a memorable experience; an experience that you can definitely get addicted to! For a first-timer, this dinner cruise is definitely a must-do in Sydney… but you’ll definitely be looking for reasons and occasions to do it all over again! For a more comprehensive guide to "Magistic Cruise" products and more details about "Magistic Cruise Dinner package" visit www.magisticcruises.com.au/sydney-harbour-cruises/magistic-dinner-cruise.php. Category:Sydney Harbour Dinner Cruise, dinner cruise sydney, luxury dinner cruise sydney, dining cruises sydney, cruise dinner packages in sydney, dinner cruises on sydney harbour, Buffet Dinner Cruise Sydney, Darling Harbour Dinner Cruise